


The Reality Of Being Undead

by MynxMoon



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, F/M, Teen Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynxMoon/pseuds/MynxMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Leah, I'm 17 and stuck in the world of the infected. Accompanied by a Hunter named Dylan we try to make it in this new world. The struggles of finding food, not being killed, and trying to find other's like us, is not easy whatsoever. Trust me at least being undead has it's perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I made my way through the small city with my small group tagging behind, even if there was only three of us. I rounded a corner to find some shelter seeing as it looked like it was about to rain. I spotted a pretty small house, it looked intact enough to keep us safe, I rushed and and opened the door, I quickly claimed the couch as mine, Hugh and Jack took the bedrooms that were upstairs, I only stayed on the first floor, mostly to keep and eye out for common's and any curious specials. I fell backwards onto the couch and quickly got comfortable.

"Leah!" Jack yelled, I rolled my eyes sitting up in the process.

"What!?" I yelled back, god what did he want now? It could be anything.

"You want food or not?" He yelled, I heard the word food and shot up off the couch, I bolted up the stairs, I was so hungry I could eat a cow if there were anymore around. I swung into the bedroom on the left of the hall which so happened to be where Jack was, he tossed me a can, I barley caught it, I didn't really get a heads up before I got a hunk of aluminum chucked at me. I looked at it and cringed for a second it was tomato soup it's not my favorite but I guess we were running low on food. I turned around and left the room heading back downstairs to the couch, it was surprisingly in good shape for it being the 'apocalypse' and all. I sat myself back on the couch and grabbed my back pack, I opened it digging out my small can opener which I found in New York about two months ago, that was a giant mess to get out of. Giant hordes of infected and low ammo didn't help, I was surprised I was even able to get out of there uninfected but that was because of Jack and Hugh, both of them being immune.  
I knew I wasn't, both my parents and younger brother had gotten infected when this all began so the chance of me being immune is slim to none which is why Jack and Hugh will lay down their lives for me even though I've begged them time and time again not to, yet they still wont tell me why they do. I opened the can with the can opener and pulled off the lid, I placed the can on the table and dug into my bag for my silverware, I pulled out my spoon and inspected it for any blood or dirt, since it sat in the middle of my bag it should be completely safe from bacteria. I started eating the jellied soup, I fought back the urge to, throw up or run outside, make a fire and heat it up so it was actual soup but it was a bad idea because making a fire would be useless since it would just lead infected and bandits right to us. I began eating and pushed away the disgusting texture of the soup, it really wasn't the most pleasant.  
I finished eating and aimed for the kitchen sink to dispose of my can, but of course I missed, I'm better with a gun then with throwing things. I sighed and got up to throw away my can, I walked up to the demented can and picked it up placing it into the sink, right now I wasn't sure where we were headed. Hugh said something about a place full of survivors but I think it's all a lie but Hugh is pretty much forcing Jack and I to travel all the way cross country to California just to see if there is such a thing. Although we are in New Jersey not to mention we have to walk most of the way plus dealing with infected will make the trip two times as long and I wasn't looking forward to it. I sighed and walked to the couch and sat down, my legs killed me from walking all day, I pulled off my shoes and sweater setting them on the floor beside the couch. I lay down on my back staring at the white ceiling getting lost in thought, what would I do if I happened to get infected? I surely don't have the courage to kill myself and I also don't think the guys would have the heart to murder me, I shook the thought from my head 'It's not gonna happen they promised you they'd get you to Cali, to where your safe.' I reassured myself, I shifted to my right side to face the couch so I couldn't get distracted by things around me. I just thought of the possible future I could have and that slowly made me fall asleep.

"Leah!" A voice yelled, and it immediately woke me up. I sat up and looked around the room in a sleepy daze.

"Jack?" I called out softly, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes then two hands grabbed my arms.

"Leah, good your awake, we got commons surrounding the house when need to get out of here." He said, pulling me up off the couch, I nodded, I snapped awake and quickly slipped on my shoes, sweater and backpack and headed for the back door where Hugh was waiting, I gripped my M16 as I walked out the back door.

"Jack!" Hugh called to the front of the house, Jack ran to the back door as infected barreled into the house.

"Go, now!" Jack said pushing me down the steps, we were half way out of the yard when the infected poured out of the small doorway, I stopped and crouched down and set aim for the wild infected, Jack and Hugh followed along, there were maybe about twenty or so infected sprinting towards us we were low on ammo so Jack ran forward slicing the zombies with his ax while Hugh and shot down the other infected. I wasted about a whole magazine just trying to take down the infected, Jack came running towards us covered in blood. Now we were on our way to California, I really hoped Hugh was right about this place cause if he wasn't we would have traveled across the country for nothing but stupidly hot weather.


	2. Chapter 2

We rushed down the back alley, we had to find a new place and quick, we were very low on supplies and ammo but bouncing around from place to place is dangerous, I swung into a back yard Jack and Hugh following. I heard a loud cough as we rushed into the garage I hustled them in and slammed the door behind us.

"Two things, one there is a Smoker out there and two where in the hell are we gonna go?" I said leaning against the door just in case common's decide to try busting through the door, Hugh just kinda stared at me a look of terror creeping along his face. I sighed, it seemed like I was always the one to lean on in horrible situations like this but what would they do if I were to become infected.

"Okay, All of us go out, Hugh find that Smoker as soon as you can then Jack and I will keep the commons off of you until were ready to get moving." I said, the looked at each other for a moment and then nodded, I grabbed my gun off my back and slowly pushed open the door. Hugh ran out first, Jack and I followed, Hugh scanned the rooftops for the Smoker as Jack and I watched the back alley for commons, I heard a cough behind us.

"Come on Hugh, find it already." I said, He sighed and shot off a few rounds at the Smoker, I knew commons were headed our way due to the gun shots. Hugh stayed on our backs in case they came from the street, we started walking slowly towards the street making sure no infected were present. I heard a loud groan from about 10 feet away and I could tell a horde was on it's way.

I watched as a large horde of common infected barreled towards us, Jack ran forwards and swung his ax vigorously, I pulled out my M1911 and began shooting the stragglers that tried making their way towards Hugh and I, minutes passed that felt like hours until the horde finally went down and of course Jack was completely covered in blood once again seems to look like he's either a vampire or just bad with a gun, if you guessed option two you're correct. We all kept running in the fear that another horde would show up or even worse a Tank. We rushed down the street even though we were near a school it was one of the worst places to go, I spotted a trailer park a while ago but we haven't been able to check it out, it was the better of two places to check.

"We'll check out that trailer park I spotted a week ago." I said looking behind me, Jack nodded while wiping blood off his face, Hugh just had a concerned look on his face I was worried about Hugh he seems a little out of it lately and I'm not sure why. I holstered my pistol and kept jogging North to the trailer park, I checked all ways for straggling infected or a special that likes to be up close and personal. We made it to the trailer park with time to spare, we also need to find a place to spend the night before we set out on the road once again heading to Cali but first we needed to find more food which is exactly the reason why I wanted to check this place out. I sent Jack and Hugh off to trailers near the one I was checking out, it's better safe then sorry to stay close then to spread out far apart cause any infected could show up. I stepped into the trailer and looked around the small space, there was tons of blood splattered everywhere. I walked to the small kitchen area and opened the cabinets only finding a couple of cans of fruit. I took off my bag opening it and putting them inside, I swung my bag back on and kept searching the trailer, there wasn't much I hope Hugh and Jack found more than I did. I opened the door and stepped out of the trailer, Jack also stepped out of the trailer he was in but I didn't see Hugh.

"Where's Hugh?" I called over, He shrugged that's when I started to worry, I rushed over to Jack and walked around the trailer I thought Hugh went into, Jack went around the other side when a loud screech echoed through the air, a Hunter was near by and was obviously hungry. Hugh ran out from a trailer about 50 meters from Jack and I, he was frantically looking for the crazy infected, I crouched down behind the trailer and pulled out my M16 that peaked out from my bag, I listened for it while Hugh made his way towards me I motioned for him to come quickly. Another screech it sounded closer this time, a loud snapping sound came from behind me, I spun around to see a black figure leap from the trees and landed on Hugh. I quickly stood myself up and swung a kick at the Hunter that was trying to make Hugh his meal, the Hunter staggered back in a daze. I took that as my shot to put it down, it crouched down growling at me it acted like a rabid dog. It pounced, I made a split second decision to swing a kick at the Hunter hopefully hitting it at the right time. My foot made contact with his face as he flew backwards landing hard on the dirt pathway, I walked up to the infected that was breathing heavily, I didn't even know that they still needed oxygen. I slammed my foot onto his chest making sure he wouldn't get away again.

"I'm tired of you guys." I mumbled, I gripped the trigger and aimed the barrel of my gun at his head, then his hand came up like he was trying to stop me.

"Please... Don't." He said between breaths, I stopped for a moment, they can still talk? I spun my head towards Jack and Hugh, Jack was bandaging Hugh from the Hunter's attack, I fixed my gaze back into the Hunter. He then swiped at feet making me fall onto my ass, before he finished getting back to he feet I jammed the barrel of my gun into the back of his knees making him fall onto his hands and knees. I quickly got back up and began shooting the Hunter mercilessly, I had yet to notice the pain that began manifesting in my ankle.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up the bottom of my jeans and looked at the claw marks left behind by the Hunter, I felt the urge to cry but I held it back because I really didn't know how people got infected, I just stared at my right ankle blood slowly trickling from the wounds, I let the bottom of my jeans fall back into place. Should I tell them? Am I infected? Or is there only one way to become infected? So many questions ran through my brain, I had no clue what to do. I jogged over to Hugh and Jack my ankle exploding in pain, I casually tucked my M16 back into the opening of my bag.

"You guys ready to go?" Jack asked, I nodded and Hugh started walking off. Jack and I followed behind, I walked slowly as my ankle felt like it was getting worse I'll tell them when we find somewhere to spend the night. We walked about a block and a half before Hugh stopped in front a one story house, he spun around to Jack and I, I shrugged, I didn't really care were we stayed as long I could relax but I'm not sure how much we can relax once they find out about my ankle. We walked in the house, I was limping a little but they didn't seem to notice. I quickly spotted a beat up chair across the room from the front door, I walked to it shrugging off my bag and placing it beside the chair, I fell into the chair letting my aching bones relax also finally getting the weight off of my ankle made it feel a bit better. I looked around the room the dark brown walls made it extremely dim in here, I saw Jack still trying to scrub dry blood off of his arms and Hugh was checking all the entrances for openings, I sighed and kicked off my sneakers, I thought for a moment before saying anything.

"Um, guys I have something to tell you." I spoke up, I fumbled with my sweater pocket still trying to build up courage to tell them, they both looked at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Back at the trailer park... That Hunter clawed me and I'm not really sure if I'm infected or not." I said trying to focus my gaze on something else.

"What!?" They both said in unison, Jack and Hugh both came up to me, I looked at Hugh he sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"Okay.. Lemme check it okay?" Hugh said, I nodded and looked over at Jack, dried blood still stuck to his hair, I felt Hugh lift up the bottom of my jeans his cold fingers touched the tender skin around my wounds, he sighed and stood back up.

"I'm sorry Leah." He said a tearful look on his face, I looked back at Jack who walked back over to his bag and packed up the cloths he had taken out.

"So what do we do?" I said on the verge of tears, I was honestly scared, they spent seven months trying to protect me, Hugh and Jack looked at me then each other.

"There's nothing you can do Leah, we're sorry but we have to leave." Hugh said fixing one of the straps on his bag, tears started falling from my eyes.

"P-please don't leave me." I said attempting to wipe the tears from my face, Hugh walked over to me.

"Leah were leaving you cause neither Jack or I have the heart to kill you. These past seven months have been great and I'm gonna miss you kid." He said bending over and kissing the top of my head, Jack came over to me and hugged me.

"I'll miss you." Jack said whispering in my ear, he straighten up and placed his bag on his shoulders, they both headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled as they got to the door.

"Take my supplies, I'm not gonna need them anymore." I said, Hugh walked over the wooden floor creaking underneath his feet, I grabbed my bag and handed it to him, I unbuckled my holster from around my waist and placed it in Hugh's hands.

"Keep it." I whispered and he nodded trying to hold back tears.

"Good bye kid." He said standing up properly and walking back to the front door where Jack was waiting. They closed the door behind them now I was alone and I knew these next few days were going to be brutal. I sat in the chair not really knowing what to do seeing as in about 3-4 days I wont be the same person, I stood up off the chair and propped my foot on the small table in front of the couch, I examined the claw marks left by that damned Hunter. The wounds were deep and it looks like it was getting worse and I'm not surprised it's not, why couldn't I be immune then I wouldn't have to worry about stupid shit like this. I placed my head in my hands, I just wished I could turn back time and just kill the damn Hunter when I had the chance. I began to cry I didn't know what was going to happen to me, I wasn't sure if I was gonna be a common or a special infected I honestly don't know how this infection works. I got up, my ankle hurt a lot more now, I wiped my eyes and walked around slowly just to get to know my surroundings since this is where I'm literally going to die. I walked past the kitchen and straight to the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror just staring at the girl that shown in my reflection, It wasn't the same cheerful girl 8 months ago this one was sad, with a constant horrified look upon her face. I combed through my messy hair with my fingers and the left the bathroom, I just wanted to see myself before the infection changes me.


	4. Chapter 4

I limped to the chair and sat back down, it was getting late and I really needed sleep. I curled up on the chair and closed my eyes listening to deafening silence of the night.   
I was suddenly awoken by gunshots firing off outside, I shot up in the chair, there were more survivors near by the last thing I needed was to see new people cause if they found out that I was infected they would shoot me on the spot, I stayed quiet as I slowly limped my way towards the window. I peered outside watching as the survivors tried to manage to fight through the horde that surrounded them, I couldn't really see them I think there were four people but I couldn't tell, it hurt not to help them but I had to stay hidden. I sighed and limped back towards the chair.

"Come on we can rest in here." I heard a mans voice say, 'No no no no' I said to myself, I started to panic I had no where to hide where they would check. Then a thought came to me I saw a large garbage bin near the back door I'm sure I could fit inside it, I limped quickly to it, I heard the door knob being twisted.

"What the hell, it's locked!" The same man said at least the voices sounded alike, I opened the garbage bin and carefully climbed in, thankfully my 5'4 stature made it easy to fit inside also being able to cross my legs was a bonus. A sudden loud bang startled me it sounded like the shot the lock letting the door be free for commons to barge right in, loud footsteps echoed through the small house, I softened my breath so they couldn't hear me.

"Block the door with the chair and table." The man said once again, at least they are smart enough to try attempt to block the door.

"Liam! Can we please relax now?" A woman's voice complained, I immediately rolled my eyes I hated those types of girls, the annoying prissy ones that depend on a 'Hot' male to 'save' her.

"Yes Sarah we can, just sit and help Dante get dinner set up." I guessing the one named Liam said, I heard the clanging of pots and pans, they must have been lucky to find one of those mini barbecues. I sighed my stomach growled as the sweet smell of cooking food filled my nose, I held back the urges to jump out and scarf down all the food, for a 5'4 very slender woman I can out eat anyone due to my bottomless pit I call my stomach. They laughed and joked about a lot of things I silently listened not that I had much of a choice. Honestly to me they made a lot of unnecessary noise, I could hear commons banging on all side of the house and they payed no attention to it, I was tempted to jump out of my confined area and yell at them to shut up... Like that would work. I really hope they leave or go to sleep soon so I could sneak out, but from how late it probably was right now option two was a definite, I've been in here for a number of hours and my legs were starting to ache from being cross-legged for so long. I sighed and decided to take a risk and peak out of the garbage bin only to see how late it was and to catch a peak at who invaded this house, I carefully pushed the lid of the garbage bin up just enough so I could see. I saw two guys and 2 girls. There was a short blonde girl wearing casual clothes, she looked quite young, younger than me that's all I could tell, also an older guy cleaning an AR so he must have been good with guns or part of the military but he was not facing me so I couldn't see his face. A young man sat next to the blonde girl, I kinda guessed that was the one name Liam, I could only see the back of his head but he wore a thick vest over a long sleeve shirt along with jeans, I could hardly see the last one since she was tucked away in the corner, all I could see is that she had short brown hair and was average build but she always kept looking out the window. There was another named Dante but I couldn't see him at all. I decided that was enough, it looked like it was maybe 10 so then would be heading to sleep soon and most likely someone will be on watch if not they need to fix their tactics at surviving. I carefully closed the lid making sure it didn't make a single noise. I rubbed my knees caps as they began to ache even more, I needed to get out here soon. They made a loud ruckus as they moved stuff around, I guessed that they were getting for bed 'Finally' I thought to myself.

"Okay, Sarah, Jaime and I will sleep first, Murray can you take first watch?" Liam said to his fellow teammate, he grunted for a response and loud footsteps walked down the hall towards the bedroom, I could hear the older guy, Murray I think was his name, he was walking around, it was so quiet I could hear every footstep and every click of his gun, that made me shutter slightly. I thank god they didn't decide to snoop around the house cause if they did they would have surely found me. Suddenly the footsteps stopped but just to make sure I stayed still for a few extra minutes but I heard nothing until a loud snore made me jump. I couldn't help but giggle a little, of course like everyone they fall asleep about 20 minutes into the night watch. I slowly started to stand up lifting the lid as I did, my knees hurt like a bitch but I carefully climbed out of the garbage bin trying to use the left ankle as little as I could. I grabbed the doorknob for the back door, but it wouldn't open, I could still hear the one guy snoring so I felt confident that no one could hear me. I finally got it open when a hand touched my shoulder and a gun jammed into my back.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked, I was too scared to even turn around and how did she know I was here?


End file.
